como le digo
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Po le a estado enviando cartas y obsequios a tigresa con el nombre de un admirador secreto peo no sabe como decile en persona lo que siente. Mi primer fic musical espero que les guste y poras no sean crueles en los comentarios.


Ola a todos son nueva en esto de fanfic y comenzare con este pequeño fic musical, con algo hay q empezar y tal vez escriba una historia. Aquí les dejo mi fic

-Vamos, amigo tienes que decirle.

-No se, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.-Dijo Po un poco triste a su amigo primate-ella pensara que esas cartas y obsequios son de alguien grandioso, maravilloso, y no de un panda.

-Vamos, ella querrá saber y tienes que decírselo.

-Prefiero que quede así por ahora.-dijo po muy triste-Me voy al palacio

-Como tú quieras-dijo mono-yo estaré aquí un rato más.

Mientras tanto las maestras estaban reunidas en la habitación de tigresa.

-No te da ni siquiera un poquito de curiosidad-dijo víbora sosteniendo una carta.

-No mucha me parece tan lindos aquellos detalles pero no me interesa saber quien es- dijo tigresa sosteniendo un ramo de flores rojas.

-Pero escucha esto

_Deja caer ese orgullo en el olvido,_

_Libera la emoción en sensual entrega_

_Y en el místico roce de la piel nueva,_

_Hechizaré suavemente tus sentidos._

_Entrégate, mas no me des nada..._

_Envenéname de ilusión controlada,_

_Inúndame de la necesidad infinita_

_De sentirme tuyo, de sentirte mía..._

_¡Deja el deseo libre inflamando la piel_

_Y el amor salvaje se rinda a tus pies!_

_Acércate, pero hazlo muy lentamente..._

_Dame un instante que dure por siempre._

_¡Brilla con ese brillo de lo inalcanzable,_

_Deja fluir de tu esencia lo más deseable,_

_Ponle tu mágico e inconfundible sello_

_Y mátame de pasión en un eterno beso!_

_Estas flores no son lo suficiente hermosas para ti pero es lo único que pude conseguir_

_Siempre tuyo para la eternidad_

_Nǐ de ànliàn_

-No es un lindo detalle-dijo víbora emocionada-este tipo se muere por ti.

-Si pero yo no quiero nada con el, sea quien sea –dijo tigresa

-Si, además tu ya estas enamorada de Po-dijo víbora con una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

-QUE? a… mi...No…me...Gusta...Po- dijo tigresa muy roja.

-que si te gusta- -que no- -que si- -que no –que no – que si…esta bien si me gusta Po-dijo tigresa algo roja ya que había caído en la trampa de su amiga-yo lo amo.

-esta bien entonces dile lo que sientes-dijo víbora con una gran sonrisa.

-Si se lo diré pero esperare hasta mañana–dijo tigresa sonriente.

-esta bien me iré al pueblo tengo una cita con grulla y el debe estar esperándome

-adiós amiga y que te diviertas-dijo a tigresa a víbora que estaba saliendo

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO:

Po estaba en la entrada del pasillo que se dirigen a las habitaciones y vio que la luz de la habitación del cuarto de tigresa estaba apagada.

-Tal vez mono tenga razón debería decirle,….estoy loco tigresa me matara….pero si no lo intento no sabré lo que se siente ser querido por alguien, como quiero tocar la puerta y decirle lo que siento, pero como?-estos pensamientos recorrían en la cabeza de Po, luego se acordó de una canción.

Estoy parado en un callejón

A cinco pasos de su puerta

La noche es fría y temo que

Regresare de vuelta

Ella no me conoce aun

Pero hemos estado cerca

Chateando seis horas al día

Creo perdí la cuenta

Para ella soy solo un amigo

Tal vez el frio me de fuerzas y yo se lo digo.

(Po Se sienta y mira el cielo)

Como le digo que soy yo

q sin querer le di otro nombre,

Como le digo q en mi letra

Un gran amor se esconde,

Como le digo la verdad

q yo no tengo nada

q yo no soy de sociedad

Pero por ella doy el alma

Como le digo, como le digo

La luz se enciende en el corredor

Presiento se abrirá la puerta

Entra el miedo y el valor

Creo q es su silueta

O hablo ahora o sigo escondido

O me atrevo o de ella me olvido

Tal vez el frio me de fuerzas y yo se lo digo.

Como le digo que soy yo

q sin querer le di otro nombre,

Como le digo q en mi letra

Un gran amor se esconde,

Como le digo la verdad

q yo no tengo nada

q yo no soy de sociedad

Pero por ella doy el alma

Como le digo, como le digo

Como le digo, como le digo,

Como le digo q por ella yo muero

Como le digo, como le digo,

q yo la quiero Como le digo

Como le digo, Como le digo,

Como le digo, Como le digo

Como le digo la verdad,

q yo no tengo nada

q yo no soy de sociedad pero

Por ella doy el alma como le digo,

Como le digo q sin querer me enamore

Que sin querer me enamore.

Po termino la canción con la cabeza abajo.

-Muy linda tu canción- Po se asombro tigresa había escuchado su canción quería que la tierra lo tragase-a si que ¿Tu eres mi admirador secreto?-dijo la felina con una voz muy tierna y una gran sonrisa.

-S-s-si-dijo Po muy nervioso y rojo.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de frente en ves de inventar a un admirador secreto?

-No pensé cual seria su reacción, pero ahora que lo sabe creo que se lo diré –Po se armo de valor dijo-Tigresa yo te am….

Po no pudo terminar su fase ya que la maestra tigresa lo estaba besando, un beso apasionado, un dulce y largo beso que tigresa rompió.

-Te amo Po-dijo tigresa abrazando al panda

-y yo también te amo-dijo Po correspondiendo al abrazo.

Muy bien así termina mi primer fic, por fas no sean crueles con las criticas, ya que soy una principiante en este tipo de cosas.


End file.
